Something Oh-Not-Quite-So Great
by inesmiguelds
Summary: Although this is a Fanfiction site, this story is not a fanfiction. It's just a story I started writing just for myself but decided that I could post it here. All characters, or almost all, are based on people I know and therefore, they are kind of mine, along with the plot and relationship developed.


My mother was right. My hair was getting really big. I only noticed that when I had it pushed back into a pony tail, like it was at that moment. My back and arms had been itching from all of the hair and sweat so I had decided to 'get rid' of the source.

My hands gripped the side of the sink and I starred at my reflection in the mirror. It was odd seeing myself without all the black ink around my eyes and some colour on my lips, but I couldn't be bothered to even brush my hair that day. I was feeling specially lazy –Okay, I admit, I felt specially lazy every day of the damn week but there was something about that day, that I really could not be bothered to even try to look acceptable – so I just tied my hair, put on some shoes, threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the front door, locking it behind me.

I didn't even bother trying to say good bye to Zack anymore, he was always in his office with some patient and shot me a 'go away' look if I even tried to go in. Zack was my step-father who loved my mother to the moon and back and wold do anything for her. Except get along with her only daughter.

They had gotten married when I was 12, which was five years ago, and ever since there hasn't been a day he has shot me a smile or asked me how school was, or anything really. He just didn't even care or pretend to, so there was nothing I could say to my mom. It's not like she didn't see it, really, because it was impossible to miss, but she didn't say anything about it either.

"Hey daddy!" I said as I stepped into the large van he drove. Dad's house was just a few streets down from mine and since Secondary School had started last year, he had driven me to school even though it was as far from his house as his house was from mom's. Every day he would wait for me outside his front door with one cup of coffee which he held out for me after I'd buckled up and leaned over to peck his cheek. He always wrinkled his nose at me when I drank the large cup of coffee. He didn't like coffee, never had, and that was something I kept questioning him about because coffee was an extremely important part of my day; without it, I'd probably fall asleep during the first period.

"Hello sweetie!" He was always perky in the morning and I was always sleepy, and that always lead to him talking to much and me ignoring it the two minute ride for school. "Ready for the new school year?"

"Well, duh, it would be really awful if I wasn't, now wouldn't it?" I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my drink. Not regular coffee, I noticed, but a Frappuccino. He must have noticed that I'd been drinking that a lot during summer break. I smiled to myself and happily took another sip from it.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, stupid question." Dad chuckled as he took a right to leave me right in front of the school entrance. "Have a good day" He said as I beamed my best friend's name. "Bay!" I struggled to unbuckle and ran out of the car and right into my best friend's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up slightly.

"Hey loca! Long time no see!" I laughed at that and pulled back from him. Bayard was a tall, very strong and defined, 17 year old guy who I had befriended on my first day of kindergarten and hated up until Year 10, but then, we just clicked. We started hanging out all the time and we actually got to know each other and we haven't really gone back since then.

We walked together towards our classroom, mocking and shoving each other as we filled in with the latest gossip, but stopped dead or our tracks as we heard hysterical screaming.

"H!" My smile grew wider as I spotted a group of girls on the other end of the hallway and, once again, ran toward them. I threw myself to them, giving them a three way hug.

"Guess what?!" Agnes asked squealed into my ear. Two of the three girls I had just hugged were named Agnes, but the other one always went by 'A', just like I went by 'H'. It had started of as a joke between the two of us, as I spelled AH, but it had spread to the whole class and then school, and now even my parents sometimes call me H-

"What?!" I shot back, excited. She then opened her bag and pulled out a couple of photos.

"No you didn't! No way!" I took the photos from her and looked through them.

"I know right?!" A huffed. There she was, there was no way of denying it, standing right next to the Hollywood sign.

"It was so amazing over there! It's like a brand new world, I can't even describe it!" I smiled at her as I handed her back the photos and shot an apologetic look at Marlene who was the third person in the group hug.

Marlene was the quiet one. She was Scottish and had known A and Agnes for a long time, but I had only met her halfway through last year, when she had joined our class. I really liked her and I could see she that the poor girl was way too overwhelmed by the other two sometimes, and as much as she liked them, I guess she also needed a break sometimes.

I quietly left Agnes telling A and Marlene all about her trip and went on with my greeting. Sitting on a bench right next to the girls were some of the boys. I shrieked and squealed and hugged one of them so hard I swear his eyes almost popped out.

"Chubby!" I ruffled his hair and he looked up at me, his cheeks bright red as always, and I just couldn't resist, I reached out and squeezed them. Hard. Chubby was one of my favourite people in the entire world. He just had so much patience and he was so outgoing. Once again, the Chubby nickname had started out as a joke because he had once showed me photos of when he was little, and my first reaction was giggling and telling him he used to look like a little fluffy chubby snowball. Since then, I had started calling him Chubby because I though it was cute, but it stuck and now everyone knew him as Chubby.

"I have to say, H, I may have missed you hurting me a tiny bit more than I like to admit." We, along with the other guys sitting on the bench (whose names were Rudnick, Sylvester and Anthony), laughed and I shoved him softly. I then felt arms around my waist and someone was spinning me around as I giggled.

"Sam! Stop it, put me down!" I giggled some more and he finally put me down.

"How was spring break, Hannah?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and shooting me one of his sideways smiles.

"Great! I didn't miss this at all!" I adjusted the backpack on my shoulders and just as he was about to start talking again, another voice pitched in.

"Not even me?!" Thomas. He was the gayest not gay guy I would ever meet in my entire life. I loved him very much, but things could get complicated between us. Between him and anyone, to be completely honest.

"Nop!" I popped the 'P'. "Not even you, sorry! Not…" I nodded at Rachel, who was standing right next to the guys and nodded back at me. We had quite the complicated relationship, but not quite as complicated as the one I had with the person I saw next. Right there, sitting against a wall with his eyes on his phone was Kyle.


End file.
